Students who learn kinesthetically may have a hard time learning the abstract ideas behind two-dimensional geometry. Traditionally, sets of detachable sides and angles have been used to teach these kinesthetic learners. The traditional approach may allow a student to manipulate the sides and angles of a polygon, however, it does not allow the student to pick up the finished polygon and have the polygon remain intact. Also, the traditional approach does not allow a teacher to manipulate the polygonal device real-time in front of an entire class and then pass around the created polygon so the students may see the polygon up close, because the detachable sides may fall apart. Thus there is a continuing need for a device to aid in the education of geometry to kinesthetic learners.